<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Guardian by Safire1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709558">The Lost Guardian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safire1999/pseuds/Safire1999'>Safire1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fragments and beginnings, [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games), Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awoken Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Darkness feeds into it, F/M, Ghost keeps her together at first, Guardian figuring out how to be a real Jack of all trades, More tags coming, She comes out of her shell after keeping herself isolated, Vex break dimensions trying to make the forest come back, Weak and more of a healing thing, Will include Stasis and her strugle to keep balance in herself at times, awoken magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safire1999/pseuds/Safire1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welp another Idea, but hey feels good</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fragments and beginnings, [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/976113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lost Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I said nothing as I ate the offered meal by this world’s inhabitants. They where very much against violence, but it was so peaceful here I couldn’t really blame them. With no way home and ship gone I was stranded on planet. Letting out a vanguard frequency code alert. <br/>“Thank you,” Ghost said softly. The medic had been helping us to learn how to heal. Only right for a Light wielder to know how to heal as well as destroy. <br/>“It is rare on is so skill in healing,” Wagtwo spoke softly. Saddened by his father decree this morning. He would no longer tolerate my presence in the village. My constant need to train and continue to fight his father could no longer tolerate it.<br/>“Are you sure you can not give up the life of a fighter,” Wagtwo asked me. I sighed. Hefting the bag a little higher on my shoulder. <br/>“Wagtwo,” Ghost said softly. I shook my head sensing the lecture Ghost was so willing to give. He sighed as well. “It’s complicated, but know this. If trouble ever comes. We will be here, and we will protect you. For that is what A Guardian will always do.” He told him kindly. Wagtwo was given a tired smile as I turned. So much had changed since coming here, but I wouldn’t give that up. </p>
<p>It had been two months, since than we carved a small hole for ourselves in the wilds. With that I have been able to master Stasis and keep the newly mastered darkness in check. The Solar abilities the strongest still. The blades forming more often than sythes. </p>
<p>“Guardian! Guardian!” I turned to look, surprised to see Wagtwo with others. They were like me, but different. With tails instead of hair. <br/>“Wagtwo,” Ghost spoke, echoing my surprise. “What are you doing here? Your father wanted no contact.” His galaxy shell spinning.<br/>“It’s my master,” The smallest of the tail heads spoke. I looked to her. Tilting my head in confusion. “We where in a battle. He protected us so we could get away. Our ship destroyed and we have no medical supplies. Please can you help us?” I looked to Ghost nodding my head, gesturing to the group.<br/>“We never turn down a plea for help.” Ghost told her. <br/>“I can’t come, as much as I want to, but she can help.” Wagtwo assured. Handing a bag of no doubt medical supplies. I slug it over one arm and turned to the other two. <br/>“Lead the way,” Ghost told them and then we were off, the two tail heads and one white armored being with yellow paint. The smallest nodded and was off. I was quick to follow. Ghost vanishing over my shoulder. Taking residence in my ammo belt. The other two kept pace on either side of me. They where tired and warn. If only Ghost could call many sparrows. The one time I am needed and I am not already there. <br/>‘Guardian,’ Ghost soothed softly. I let myself slink back. The Ace of Spades a weight on my leg. My shame and my pride. A pride that was of an old friend. The run was long. </p>
<p>Seeing the predator I pulled ace and fired over the girl’s shoulder. Two shots and it was dead. The girl flinching out of the way as I pushed on the speed. The multiple beasts a danger. Left hand reaching down and two shuriken where out and with a flick flying and the dark blades flying and ending them. I came to a stop at the edge of the clearing. The white and blue armored one having two pistols aimed at me. I had Ace in hand waiting for the right reason to shoot.<br/>“Rex, wait she is a friend,” The small one spoke up. The White and blue lifted his weapons up. She grabbed my wrist and led me to the tent. Inside a human male. Good something I could do. I kneeled down. A small flick and ghost was back. Scanning him. <br/>“We can fix this,” He chirped. I sensed unease, glancing up it was coming from the white ones. Ghost glanced up. <br/>“Could you two leave, you are making my guardian uncomfortable.” He told the two. I sensed protest but the blue one lead them away. I looked back to Ghost nodding and my gloves and helmet were gone. The softer armor now in place. Cayde’s memorial cloak over my back. The soft cotton hood hiding most of my feachers. I held my hands out over the man. Concentrating on my light, Ghost coming before my heart. Helping to guild the process as i let my light leak forward. Leak into the man and with Ghosts help heal him as Ghost would me. Only possible with awoken magic and telepathy. The process was slow, but soon the man’s breathing eased.  </p>
<p>I hummed a soft song at the cave entrance. It was halloseve back home. Three candles a lite next to me. A soft hum of Spirits from the pre-golden age.<br/>"What are you humming?" Ashoka asked, I turned to see her slowly coming up. The other's mostly asleep. The white and blue trooper awake cleaning his weapons.<br/>"A song called Spirits, tonight is Halloseve for my people." I spoke. Voice a little rough. Her eyes widened a little before smiling a little.<br/>"What's Halloseve?" She asked softly. <br/>"A night of fighting and merriment. We would take over an enemies simulation space to fight multiple battles in memory of past triumphs… but at the core, what I celebrate." I softened looking at the candles. "Are the ones we lost." Reaching forward pointing at the largest.<br/>"There was a war and we lost many. Guardian's and civilians a like. Our homes destroyed and taken. Hope crushed. Many waited for the final death. This is for them." I pointed to a smaller one, one of white wax. "This one for one we called the Speaker. He was like a father to us all. A teacher who answered our questions, or helped us find the answers helped us greenhorns find our path." Stopping as I looked at the last one. A black ace meticulously carved into the side and set. The wax not even half melted.<br/>"And the last one?" She asked softly.<br/>"Cayde…" Ghost came out. Appearing as my throat tightened. "He… was a dear friend, a commanding officer, a trusted and beloved Guardian." Ghost said softly as I gripped Ace tightly. “A mentor we were unable to save.” <br/>"He is with his son now. And his killer with his sister." Not wanting to start on talking about Guardian process.<br/>"I'm sorry,” She said softly. Offering her condolences. Silence rained for a little. “Could… could I light one?” She asked me. I nodded my head. Reaching behind me and pulled out a handful from my bag. <br/>“Take what you need.” I told her softly. She took one and than seemed to struggle to think of a way to light it. “Think on who you are remembering,” I told her softly. Leaning forward.<br/>“I have it,” Looking at me. Snapping my fingers over the wick the wick caught and the candle was alit. <br/>“Wow,” She mumbled as she set the candle down near mine. I than clicked my tongue gently rousing ghost.<br/>“Must I wake now, you said I could rest tonight.” Ghost grumbled. <br/>“I just need some of the coins. Someone decided to join.” I told him. His eye focused and he just hummed and than a small sack was in my hand. He came up and pressed himself under my chin and giving me his version of a hug before returning to the bag. <br/>“You two seem close,” She said softly as I opened the bag and held out to her one of the coins. I took one for myself and bent to coin opening the foil. <br/>“He is my only companion, Ashoka. He was the one who gave me life, direction, purpose. He is there when temptation pulls. He was there for every failure, every success. I have seen few guardians without their ghosts. It is a sad short life for them. An… acquaintance of mine called us fragile killers. They are our strength, but also our greatest weakness.” Explaining this to her. She now looked to the coin strangely.<br/>“It’s edible, we call it chocolate,” I told her. Nibbling on my chocolate coin, before pressing it to the roof of my mouth. She took a bite before blinking in surprise.<br/>“It’s sweet,” I nodded my head a little amused. Was this what Cayde felt when he introduced me to chocolate. When he reigned me in to actually try a holiday. A holiday I didn’t understand. <br/>“I know you’ve already told me about your life a little bit, but what species are you. I’ve never seen beings like you or read about them before.” My shoulders dropped a little. <br/>“It saddens me to hear that, but thank you for that information. But to the question, I am an Awoken. Our origin well… it’s a lot to explain.” I offered her the bag and a cloak, she seemed to settle in as I started with the beginning, the Golden age. <br/>By morning I had barely gotten through the time of the warlords. My voice hoarse with talking so much. Little Ashoka was taking it in like a dry spunge does water. It was nice. Saladin probably felt like this. The thought summoning the blade to my back. <br/>“What is that,” She asked. Looking to the blade. I reached behind me. Pulling the orange blade. <br/>“This, this is the Blade of the Iron Lords,” I answered her softly. <br/>“Weren’t the Iron Lords a group of Warlords that went to war with your Friend Shaxx?” She asked with a small friend. <br/>“Yes, you are correct, and before you ask, I am too young to have been a war lord by a good Centry or two. Besides, Shaxx is actually Lord Shaxx. He was a Warlord who really took care of his people.”<br/>“Wait Centries?” She asked astonished. <br/>“Well you don’t think it happened in 10 years did you?” I huffed in amusement <br/>“How old are you Guardians,” She asked astonished. <br/>“Old sweet heart, very old most of them, by their standards, I am a child only 6 years old, Shaxx at least 700 years, as he helped build the Last City.” She looked shocked. <br/>“Your only Six!” I started to laugh remembering my old friends and the shock. I fell over laughing so hard. Accidently waking ghost as I landed on him. Only to be laughing harder in his indignation. <br/>“Kid,” I eventually collected myself. Noticing that the white and blue one “You don’t know the half of it, I told you the long old history. I haven’t even gotten to the president day history.” <br/>“That is what you have been regailing her with. I thought you would tell her about Cayde getting stuck in the vex teleporters.” I just chuckled shaking my head. <br/>“Ghost they know nothing of our home, best to explain from the beginning.” Poking him. She shell spun in annoyance. <br/>“Your younger than I am,” The white one spoke. <br/>“You are only 12, correct. Very strange for a normal human, but than again. We are a different caliber.” <br/>“Ghost,” I hissed. “Do not forget it was the lightless that saved us in the Red War.” He actually seemed to droop a little.”<br/>“The Red War,” Ashoka asked softly. My eyes went distant. Hand straying to my side. <br/>‘Welcome to a world without light,’ <br/>“Guardian!” There was a small zap that had me looking up. There was ghost ever faithful.<br/>“Sorry,” I apologized. Moving to collect the sword. “I need to walk.” Excussing myself As I sheathed the sword on my back and took up my helmet. I could feel the darkness sol light swelling. Both fighting for a long over battle. Whispers on both sides. Pity and rage. The urge to fight to yell to scream. I summoned the black sythe of Ice and the blade of fire. <br/>The screams the fear, pain death. <br/>“Guardian, I turned raising the sythe and holding the Knife defensively only to be met with Wagtwo. <br/>“We need your help,” He said softly. I nodded my head. <br/>“Anything,” I answered him. Letting the weapons fade. Ghost already on the way. </p>
<p>I looked over the base with a practiced eye. Ghost over my shoulder. <br/>“So,” I rumbled, rather pleased with having an enemy to fight. “Front door,” I asked looking to Ghost. Whom so used to me just sight. <br/>“Your out of the fight for 3 months,” He sighed. <br/>“Well, that is how long it took for me to kill Ghoul.” I shot back.<br/>“And this compares to this Ghoul how?” Commander Bly asked. <br/>“This doesn’t, this is so much below,” I answered him. “Probably even below SIVA,” <br/>“Of course you would bring that menous up,” Ghost groaned. <br/>“Stay here, and protect Skywalker, I’ll secure the ship and base.” I told them before jumping from the tree. <br/>“You never said what weapon,” Ghost spoke as he was in my bag. Surprise me. The thought answered with a long ago used bow. The ark lines on the old bow. It felt good to pull the bow. Trinity Ghoul. </p>
<p>“You weren’t kidding,” Skywalker mumbled. <br/>“Benefits of being a solo front linner, you know how to clear a base.” <br/>“Why where you,” Ashoka asked softly. Putting some of the dots together.<br/>“Don’t worry your head on it,” I told her. “I might be young but we were not protected from the wars of our people. I’ll tell you the story of Twight’s Gap next time. That is a story that shows the drive of a Guardian, and the sacrifice of our people.” I told her. Patting her head as I moved towards the crates. “Besides, Ghost found something you should see.” </p>
<p>I looked at the ship. A small part earning to stay. But than again, I had no permission to go with them. <br/>“You still want to fight.” Commander Secura spoke coming up from behind me. <br/>“Hunters are not meant to be caged. We are free spirits.” <br/>“It seems every time we speak we learn more.” She hums.<br/>“What can I say, I’m an open book.” <br/>“Yet you are more closed than you would have people think.” Secura finished. I just gave her a small sad smile. <br/>“Come, we will find a place for you,” She assured me. </p>
<p>I looked over the ice planet. Armor on full display, the black red and silver standing out in the white snow of the planet. <br/>“It’s like Europa,” I mumble softly. <br/>“What’s that?” Kenobi spoke up. <br/>“Nothing, just commenting that I fought in a place like this before being dumped in this demson. <br/>“Any fun there,” He asked almost sarcastically. <br/>“I ran into the Warden whose failure caused the death of my mentor.” I answered him coldly before turning and heading inside. </p>
<p>I throw down the stasis bomb that but up a boundy stopping the spears. A single sythe unleashing the cold the storm growing manifesting stronger. The beasts reared. The Talz hesitating. I channeled more into the Sythe moving forward to grab the storm maker. <br/>“Hear me,” For once using my telepathy letting all hear within range only audible over the howling wind. “Death is no answer.” <br/>“This is our home, Storm Bringer!” The Chieftain roared. His roars loud to alls ears. He advanced some hefting his spear a little higher. Threatening me with his might and that of his army.<br/>“Do you think this all I can do,” I hissed. “I bare more than just Ice, it is I who now speak. It is I who will dictate to both sides.”<br/>“They are savag-”<br/>“You no longer speaking for Pandora,” I hissed, turning to glare at the man. He froze as the ice almost tore at him. I turned my gaze back to him. “Mighty Chieftain, do you think war will benefit your people. Already this ambush has cost you valuable warriors. All in a single Ambush. Do you wish to risk them all?” Letting the sythe disappear. The Darkness too potant to allow power for extended periods. <br/>“I will listen to you terms,” He rumbled. <br/>“That is all I ask.”</p>
<p>“How did it feel being a peace maker for once,” Ghost asked whirling before me. I rolled my eyes.<br/>“Ghost,” I huffed.<br/>“Wait, you’ve never been a diplomat before,” Obi-wan questioned, stopping. Turning to us. Ashoka and Anakin doing the same. <br/>“It wasn’t that hard when you point out the flaws of ones military strength and a small show of power.” I shrugged. <br/>“That’s what you told them?” <br/>“That and very much shammed the once ruler of Pandora.” I smiled.<br/>“It dropped 20 degrees, Rex spoke behind me.”<br/>“Well, the darkness loves the cold,” I answered him before moving off. I wanted to try some of this food in the mess hall that other clones where telling me about. <br/>“Anyone else feeling we just missed something?” I heard behind me. I just laughed hearing this. </p>
<p>I ate a little slowly, unsure as to what to think of the food. <br/>“It’s not the best,” Ashoka spoke softly. Apologizing. <br/>“I’m just not used to eating, Roman is one of the only foods I have eaten, with a small exception during the time of the Red War.” <br/>“Wait, you don’t need to eat?” Anakin asked. <br/>“Nope, as long as we have the Light we can fight without the basic essentials you humans do.” I answered him. “Though if our connection is broken things can be… strained.” <br/>“How so,” Obi-wan asked me. I put down the fork. <br/>“Understand this, we are dead when our Ghosts find us. Mear corpses in long fought battle fields.” This was all new. “Our ghosts where made by the equivalent of our god. They where created at the end of the Golden age, some must wait centuries to find their Guardians. Some never do. The lose of a Ghost to a Guardian can be the equivalent to a death sentence. My mentor died mere moments after the lost of his ghost. Another, she lost her fire team and was surrounded by the enemy. Locked in the deepest recesses of their home. She suffered years in the dark surrounded by their magic. She is moody, and very grouchy. She ages every decade and we worry the next fight will be her last.”<br/>“Does she obsess over the enemy,” Obi-wan questioned. <br/>“Yes, she is our leading expert on the Hive,” Ghost spoke up. “Using their magic against them and while her and my mentor were rivals, but they where okay. Hunters tend to be a little moody. Then there is Drifter.”   <br/>“Oh boy, you got her on Drifter,” Ghost groaned.<br/>“Now don’t you start with me, that man is fowl and arrogant.” I hissed. “His dealings with the Nine, with the Taken.” Now growling. “Killing his ghost on top of it out of anger.” <br/>“Guardian, guardian,” Ghost started. I looked down to see the talons of the armor was a mix of fire and Ice. I clenched and unclenched my fists. <br/>“I think him vile and twisted.” I finished when calm again. <br/>“The Taken are,” Rex asked. <br/>“The Taken are well,” I looked to Ghost. He started to explain it in rather gruesome detail. Eating more of the ration plate. <br/>“And you just take that?” Anakin asked. Most of them pushing away their meals. <br/>“Well, the hive are naster, and I killed both of their kings and also most of the noble family of the hive.” I shrugged. <br/>“You seem at peace with the idea of destroying a morniky.”<br/>“I’ve killed gods,” I shrugged. This also caused staring. I felt the need to smile. <br/>“Guardian,” Ghost grumbled. <br/>“It’s usually you telling me to talk to people.” I shot back. <br/>“That’s me trying to make you more social and less…. Huntery.” <br/>“That’s not a word,” I shot back. <br/>“Well it should be,” he answered <br/>“Oh so now you are casting me in with the Nightstalkers.” <br/>“I think I am getting a headache.” That just got a snicker. </p>
<p>“So, this your first ambush?” Anakin asked joking with me. I had been invited with Anakin and Obi-Wan in attempt to save the planet. I think they fond amusement in my marveling of simple things. <br/>“First on were I am not the target, yes. Though I understand the principle of an ambush, Skywalker.” I answered him. Ghost hiding away as some of the clones really didn’t like droids and made us uneasy with him out in this area. <br/>“Ready for a fight?” He looked out again.<br/>“Skywalker, when it comes to me, I am always us for a fight.” <br/>‘Anakin how are you doing over there?’ Obi-wan asked. Sounding already rather tired.<br/>“All set, got some gues here that are anxious to get going.” He answered glancing to Rex. <br/>‘Glad to hear it,’ And with that the comm was off. I watched the advancing armies. Something was wrong. <br/>“What is it,” Anakin questioned. <br/>“Something isn’t right,” I reached pack pulling Wish-Ender and loaded an arrow and pulled. <br/>“Isn’t that useless?” Anakin asked. <br/>“Anakin, there are weapons in my arsonal that do things you would not beleave. Such as looking through walls when the sting is pulled back.” The red showed. “Obi-wans position is compromised. It seems we are the ones who have been ambushed.” Turning to look at him. He was quick and thought of a plan to get us over there. I was able to thin out the droids but in these tight quarters with others there was little I could do. </p>
<p>“So, you want me to be a distraction?” I asked him lifting an eyebrow. <br/>“Well, you said yourself that you could handle anything,” Anikin smiled. His arms crossed. Arms crossed with that smirk of his. I just rolled my eyes. <br/>“Well, I suppose I could use some time to vent, though the droids won’t be much of a challenge.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I have no experience with pleges. We’vbe cleared a water treatment plant but I highly suspect that</p>
<p>“I wanted to say thank you,” Ghost spoke to Obi-wan and Anakin. I had hesitated sensing Ghosts desire to be alone. Keeping close but keeping my side closed enough to track him. It was so rare he wanted to leave the safety of Guardians. <br/>“I’m afraid I don’t understand the reason behind deserving your thanks Ghost.” <br/>“My Guardian has opened up to you. Something she has only done once before. I was afraid she wouldn’t after the lose.” Ghost explained I kept myself pressed against the wall. “He only got in because he persisted. As he leader, he was able to keep her close to get through her walls. You guys are different but at the same time.” He tried to finish the thought, but likely not finding the words. “Just thank you.” <br/>“No problem little buddy,” Anikin sounded happy. I took that as the moment.<br/>“Oh so he gets to call you Little Buddy but I can’t call you Little Light.” Playing it off as only catching the last part. <br/>“Cause you didn’t make that name out, and it is demeaning. I have a very bright personality you know.” He shifted his shell in happiness moving to fly round me. I just waved my hand a little as if shooing a fly.<br/>“But your my little light, deal with that.”<br/>“I could scrap Trinity,” He threatened.<br/>“You wouldn’t,” turning to glare at him. He just chirped floating off. Doing his normal laugh. </p>
<p>“Why won’t you help us?” Asoka asked. Sounding rather betrayed. <br/>“Ashoka,” I sighed. <br/>“By both the rules of the Jedi and of the Guardians, we can not interfere with internal matters.” Ghost told her. <br/>“But, we break rules all the time,” Ashoka protested, not finding the problem in this. <br/>“Ashoka,” I snapped, turning to face her fully. “I have not broken the law. Nor do I plan to.” She backed up a little a spark of fear and a little anger in her eyes. “I will be with Senator Amadla, I have some questions for her.” I turned and left. </p>
<p>“Forgive me if this sounds to forward, but as a soldier I did not think you would be interested in Politics.” Senator Amidala spoke as we walked. <br/>“There is no Hunter Vanguard, it would make sense if when contact is made that there is one who knows how to talk with the republic and it not sound like we want war.” I answered her. “Besides, General Skywalker and his student have been challenging my inaction as of late.” <br/>“May I ask as to why?” She pushed.<br/>“As of late their assignments have been on internal matters, by the laws that govern my people and the rules placed by my advisory to the army and republic.” I answered her. “I will not compromise my people even if I can not return to them.” I answered her. </p>
<p>“Zavala!” I called, running forward hand up to stop the troopers fire. The commanders shotting after me. <br/>“Guardian, your alive,” His shield falling as I came to a stop to him. <br/>“It is good to see you Commander.” Ghost spoke coming out.<br/>“As it is to see both of you,” His hand coming to my shoulder. “We have much to discuss.” I nodded my head at this. <br/>“Guardian, who might your friends be?” I turned to see General Kenobi and Skywalker approaching. <br/>“Zavala, this is General Obi-Wan Kenobi and General Skywalker, they are known as Jedi, this universes version of Guardians. I have been acting as their military advisor.” I stepped  to the side. He offered his hand to the Generals. <br/>“I am Commander Zavala, the Titan Vanguard.” Zavala introduced himself to the Jedi. “i hope our Guardian has caused you no trouble.” <br/>“No, not at all, she has saved countless lives and her experience is invaluable.” Commander Obi-wan praised. <br/>“Careful there, she might decide to gain ego.” <br/>“Osiris!” Ghost chirped moving to circle the exiled Warlock. I moved over offering my arm. He gladly took my arm. <br/>“It is good to see you again my friend. Saint will be happy to know that you are alive.” <br/>“You look old,” I commented. He just chuckled softly. <br/>“I do feel it Guardian, I assume you will want to take up your lessons again?” He asked me. I nodded my head once. <br/>“Hello Guardian,” The voice was soft but it was the same. I turned and Ace was in my hand. Aiming at the killer ready to finish what I started so long ago. There was a strong arm round me before I could line up the shot. I roared as the Stasis whooped up. Only to be hit with a very harsh reminder or just who kept Ikora in check.<br/>Respawning I groaned rubbing my chest. Ghost already hiding at feeling my rath. The sythes and blades glowing already. Zavala looked resigned and worn. Osiris unimpressed. <br/>“Stand down Guardian, he is a guardian.” Osiris spoke slowly and the hunter stepped up slowly. A brown shelled ghost floating out. <br/>“Hello I am Glint, I am glad to know the Legendary Guardian has such good reflexes.” I glared at them from underneath my helmet. “Go on introduce yourself.” He pushed Slov. <br/>“I am Crow, the once Uldren Slov.” I barely contained the desire to throttle the fellow Awoken. <br/>“You acknowledge the kill,” I barely kept from growling. The implications very clear to me. <br/>“I… I do,” He said softly. I gripped Ace tightly before pushing it into its place. <br/>“Than by conquest and by the Will of The Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6, you are the new Hunter Vanguard, Crow. Looking to Ghosts hiding place the worn cloak appeared in my hands. Cayde’s will that we had kept to ourselves for so long. I held out the cloak to him. Zavala and Osiris looked wide eyed. Zavala wanting to protest but stayed silent as he listened to the words of his fireteam member. <br/>“This,” Crow started taking the cloak. “Can’t be right.” He said softly. <br/>“The recording says it all. Best you think of your dare, you’re going to have Hunters challenging you. Though it means you will also have our protection.” Watching as he tied the cloak into place. I turned and walked away. Saying nothing else. This was something I would need time to process. </p>
<p>“So you named your Vanguard,” Obi-Wan spoke up from were I was brooding. <br/>“Yes, I fulfilled the will of my mentor.” I answered him, pushing off the wall. <br/>“You seemed ready to kill him not even 2 seconds before that.” Anakin protested.<br/>“I was, but he acknowledged his kill and I have no intention to take his place on the Vanguard.” I answered him. “Besides, I’ve already killed him once.” Now turning to leave again </p>
<p>“You are avoiding people, aren’t you kid?” Rex asked. His mind unique just as all the clones were. <br/>“Wouldn’t you if you just crowned Duko as your Commanding Officer.” I answered him. <br/>“Yeah, That does sounds pretty bad.” He sympathizes as he sat down.<br/>“Guardian, Commander Zavala is summoning us.” Ghost appeared over my shoulder. <br/>“That is not something I miss hearing,” I mumble as I got up. “Seems I have been demoted Commander Rex. Don’t know if I will be able to fight beside you anytime soon.” I offered my arm to him. He took it and clasped my wrist. <br/>“I look forward to seeing you around, Guardian.” <br/>“Rona actually,” He blinked. “Think you can keep that a secret though.” Taking my hand back. <br/>“Of course, Rona.” I smiled nodding my head. <br/>“See ya around Rex.” I now turned to leave. A small bit lighter.</p>
<p>"And you are saying, this will sait my peoples desire to fight?" She asked. The idea did sound obserd, but Shaxx liked the idea of flooding the crucible with new talent and this could forge a diplomatic tie.<br/>"In exchange for food we give your warriors the ability to vent their aggression. Already these war games are a part of our culture. There are rules of course but I am sure we can adjust them to be open to your people. Already the head is think on how to make this happen." I answered her. <br/>"I must think on this," she hummed. Though she did look intreaged by the idea.</p>
<p>"Rex," I spoke rather surprised to see him here at the new tower. <br/>"Hey there, Guardian." Giving me a small smile</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>